Abilities (Kingdom Hearts)
Abilies are special skills that can be learned through the use of AP. They teach Sora and his allies various Spells, special attacks, and other useful strengths. Sleights are similiar in nature, and appear in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. They also appear in Kingdom Hearts II. Abilities Combo Plus Description: Added attacks to prolong ground combos. Sword learnt at LV9;LV72 Staff learnt at LV66 Shield learnt at LV42 Vortex Description: When close to a lock-on'ed enemy, Sora spins in a circular fashion while swinging his keyblade wildly. Sword learnt at LV12 Staff learnt at LV57 Shield Learnt at LV45 Scan Description: allows enemy's HP bar to be viewable while locking on it. Sword learnt at LV15 Staff learnt at LV9 Shield learnt at LV12 Blitz Description: A combo finisher where Sora leaps and delivers a downward slash. Sword learnt at LV18 Staff learnt at LV63 Shield learnt at LV33 Berserk Description: Increase Sora's attack power when his HP hits critical(passive ability; HP must be flashing red) Sword learnt at LV21 Staff learnt at LV36 Shield learnt at LV48 Counter attack Description: Allows instant recover and retaliation after blocking enemies physical attack(Sora regains MP with each successful strikes) Sword learnt at LV24 Staff learnt at LV18 Shield learnt at LV21 Air combo plus Description: Added attacks to prolong air combos. Sword learnt at LV27 Staff learnt at LV60 Shield learnt at LV57 Aerial Sweep Description: When near an air-typed enemy, Sora leaps and swings his keyblade, automatically reaching and damaging the enemy(air combo starter) Sword learnt at LV30 Staff learnt at LV27 Shield learnt at LV60 Treasure Magnet Description: Attract nearby orbs and treasures dropped by slain enemies Sword learnt at LV33;LV60 Staff learnt at LV12;LV30 Shield learnt at LV27;LV39 Guard Description: Sora raises his keyblade and guard against attacks (tap [] for guard; [] plus analog direction for Dodge Roll) Sword learnt at LV36 Staff learnt at LV24 Shield learnt at LV9 MP Haste Description: Allows faster MP recovering Sword learnt at LV45 Staff learnt at LV15 Shield learnt at LV63 Critical Plus Description: Increase percentage of dealing critical hits. Sword learnt at LV48 Staff learnt at LV21;LV69 Shield learnt at LV51;LV69 Second Chance Description: Retain 1HP after receiving a critical hit (provided that you have more than 1HP left.) Sword learnt at LV51 Staff learnt at LV48 Shield learnt at LV18 MP Rage Description: Regains MP for ever hit taken from the enemy. Sword learnt at LV57;LV66 Staff learnt at LV33;LV51 Shield learnt at LV36;LV66 Jackpot Description: Raises percentage of enemy dropping rare items. Sword learnt at LV63 Staff learnt at LV54 Shield learnt at LV24 Lucky Strike Description: unconfirmed Sword learnt at LV69 Staff learnt at LV39 Shield learnt at LV15 Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix abilities Sliding Dash Description: Sora does a quick slide, pulling himself near the enemy and damaging them. Sword learnt at LV6 Staff learnt at LV51 Shield learnt at LV39 Stun Impact Description: Sora strikes his keyblade downwards, creating a small explosive sphere protecting him.(combo finisher) Sword learnt at LV51 Staff learnt at LV Shield learnt at LV18 Hurricane Period Description: Unconfirmed Sword learnt at LV27 Staff learnt at LV18 Shield learnt at LV51 Leaf Veil Description: Becomes invincible while casting Cure. Sword learnt at LV69 Staff learnt at LV39 Shield learnt at LV24 Slap Shot Description: When facing more than one enemy, Sora swings his keyblade with a large arc and finish it with a upward thrust. Sword learnt at LV12 Staff learnt at LV69 Shield learnt at LV9 Final Break Description: unconfirmed Sword learnt at LV33 Staff learnt at LV78 Shield learnt at LV60 Gravity Break Description: unconfirmed In the Olympus, finish Hades Cup's time trial tournament. Zantetsuken Description: unconfirmed Learnt after defeating Kurt Zisa Ally Abilities Ally abilities, unlike Sora's act on A.I controls and therefore may result slight uncontrolable gameplay. Aside from that, there are also some ability exclusives to allies, meaning only certain ally from different worlds have access to this ability. Donald LV10: Berserk LV15: MP Haste LV20,40: MP Rage LV30,45: Treasure Magnet *Donald learns cheer after defeating Maleficent(first encounter) Goofy LV9: Rocket LV12: Jackpot LV15: Charge LV18,42: Treasure Magnet LV21: Tornado LV27: Lucky Strike LV30: MP Gift LV33: Second Wind LV36: Second Chance LV39,45: MP Rage LV51: MP Haste LV54: Berserk *Goofy learns Cheer after defeating Parasite Cage(first encounter) Shared Abilities Shared abilities are supportive abilities enhancing movement related actions. Unlike normal abilities, it requires no AP to equip, and once it's equipped, Sora, Donald and Goofy will have the ability(s) selected equipped as well. High Jump Description: A higher leap where Sora performs a somersault in the air. Learnt at: Monstro, after defeating Parasite Cage(first encounter) Dolphin Kick Description: A fast, powerful swim that allows Sora to swim through vortex(s).(Merman Form only) Learnt at: Alantica. after defeating Ursula(first encounter) Glide Description: Sora floats and glides in the air slowly. Learnt at: Neverland, after sealing the keyhole in the clocktower. Super Glide Description: A faster, longer enhancement of Glide. Learnt at: End of World, after defeating Chernabog. *Sora, Donald and Goofy can glide(fly) infinitely in Neverland. See Also *Sleights *Kingdom Hearts II Abilities